Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Semi-Final 1
Semi-Final 1 of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the first of two Semi-Finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. Each Semi-Final had three initial battles, with a Losers Melee to decide which defeated robot would receive a second chance. The three first round winners and the winner of the Losers Melee would then pair off to decide which two robots would progress to the Grand Final. The episode was originally broadcast on May 22, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on October 18, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing robots ) |image= |weight=99kg |dimensions=0.91 x 0.8 x 0.8m |power=2 x 750W electric motors |weapons=Pneumatic flipper |strengths=Powerful weapon |weaknesses=Limited CO2 supply |from=Brighton |team=Ian Watts, Joe Watts & Ellie Watts }} ) |image= |weight=83kg |dimensions=0.9 x 0.71 x 0.38m |power=24V electric motor |weapons=Pneumatic powered flipper |strengths=Unbeaten in competition |weaknesses=Limited CO2 supply |from=Bramford, Ipswich |team=George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann }} ) |image= |weight=96kg |dimensions=0.39 x 1.06 x 0.66m |power=2 x 24V electric motors |weapons=Crushing ram |strengths=Reigning World Champions |weaknesses=Reliability of motors |from=Bournemouth |team=Ian Lewis, Simon Scott & Vincent Blood }} ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.65 x 0.9 x 1.32m |power=2 x 24V Electric Motors |weapons=Snatching Jaws & Vertical Disc |strengths=Destructive Weapon |weaknesses=Large Turning Circle |from=Donisthorpe, Swadlincote, Leicestershire |team=David Banker, Pete Allsop, Ian Pritchard }} ) |image= |weight=79kg |dimensions=1.25 x 0.85 x 0.5m |power=12V electric motors |weapons=High powered flipper & spike |strengths=4 Wheel drive |weaknesses=Comparatively light |from=East Tilbury |team=Darren Ball, Graham Warner & Luke Jackman }} ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.43 x 0.94 x 0.65m |power=750W Electric Motor |weapons=2 Bladed Spinning Disc |strengths=Speed & Control |weaknesses=Vulnerable Tyres |from=Ash |team=Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams, Jake Adams }} Round 1 Bigger Brother vs S3 Bigger Brother drove straight at the body of S3, getting its body underneath the part that separated the blade from the arena floor. It began to push it aside, but S3's disc came into contact, and Bigger Brother was thrown away from it. S3 was unable to gain purchase before Bigger Brother recovered and slammed into it, almost flicking it out of the arena. The attempt beached S3 on the arena wall, activated the pit, and almost made an investigating Dead Metal descend into oblivion. S3 was flipped free, its disc tearing the pit release button away from the wall. Bigger Brother flipped S3 over, and pushed it into the pit, winning a hectic battle in less than a minute. Winner: Bigger Brother Chaos 2 (1) vs Wild Thing (9) Chaos 2 and Wild Thing spun in circles around each other, but the reigning champion had the first flip, hurling Wild Thing away, but Wild Thing's design meant it could very rarely be flipped straight over, so it landed on its wheels. Chaos 2 very quickly launched another attack, charging Wild Thing into the side wall and almost hurling it out. Although it was unsuccessful, the attack did knock the pit release button off the wall. Chaos 2 flipped Wild Thing again, but threw itself onto its back in the process. It self-righted onto Wild Thing's wedge, but managed to pull off the wedge and flip Wild Thing again, this time causing its opponent to land on its back. Wild Thing self-righted, and the two machines drove around each other, with the pit descending off its own accord, with the pit release having been torn off. Chaos 2 caught Wild Thing and flipped it three times in quick succession, again almost managing to hurl it out of the arena, but not quite. Wild Thing was caught by Dead Metal and attacked. Wild Thing escaped, and was flipped by Chaos 2 again. However, as the pair drew near to the pit, Wild Thing very nearly pitted Chaos 2 - the rear wheels actually descended into the pit, but Chaos 2 pushed back. Chaos 2 pushed Wild Thing back into Dead Metal's CPZ, and Shunt joined in the attack on it. Dead Metal had pinned itself on top of Wild Thing, but Wild Thing escaped, only to be pushed into an angle grinder by Chaos 2, and flipped. However, upon recovering, Wild Thing used its lifting arm to get beneath Chaos 2, lifted it, and pushed it towards the pit. Chaos 2 was tipped over the edge, so far that the smoke bombs fired preemptively in anticipation. Wild Thing pushed Chaos 2 into Dead Metal's CPZ, and Chaos 2 flipped Dead Metal out of its way. Time finally expired, and the match went to the judges, who ruled in favour of Chaos 2. Winner: Chaos 2 Razer (4) vs Spawn Again (13) Razer's scoop immediately allowed it to get beneath Spawn Again, pinning its flipper down with its crushing weapon. Razer cut through the flipper, and pushed Spawn Again into the side wall. Spawn Again showed no signs of being able to move away, and Razer attacked it from the side, piercing through the flipper, and then piercing holes into Spawn Again's sides. Spawn Again finally showed signs of life, and made aggressive moves, but Razer pushed it towards Shunt, and, unable to take pressure from both robots, Spawn Again was unable to prevent Razer attacking and causing the flipper to collapse inwards. Sgt. Bash joined in next, using its pincers to slice the steel plate at the bottom of Spawn Again's flipper, but Spawn Again finally escaped and darted to the other side of the arena. It turned to face Razer, but the flipper had broken. Spawn Again ran into the pit release, and broke down immediately beside it. Razer came in and pushed Spawn Again down into the pit. Winner: Razer Losers Melee Wild Thing (9) vs Spawn Again (13) vs S3 The three robots darted around each other repeatedly, and S3 launched the first attack by slashing Wild Thing with its disc. Spawn Again then got beneath S3, but did not flip it over, and then lost the flipper blade soon after. S3 attacked Wild Thing, using its disc to propel it onto its side against the wall. Spawn Again closed in, meaning that Wild Thing could not pull away from the side wall. However, all three robots relented and moved away from the side wall. Wild Thing pushed Spawn Again across the arena, and S3 cut into its rear, before striking its sides. The impact sent Spawn Again flying a few feet away, and immobilised it. S3 and Wild Thing's battle moved away from Spawn Again, who fired its flipper but was unable to move. Refbot counted out Spawn Again, as S3's disc hurled Wild Thing away again. S3 struck Wild Thing, but Wild Thing pressed S3 against the side wall, stopping the disc, and then into Shunt's CPZ, where Shunt attacked both robots, and Wild Thing again caught itself on S3's disc and had damage inflicted. As Sgt. Bash pitted Spawn Again, Wild Thing slammed S3 into the side wall, and cease was called. On style and control, Wild Thing won, but the inflicted damage from S3 was so great that the judges ruled for it. Winner: S3 Round 2 Chaos 2 (1) vs Bigger Brother Bigger Brother had the first flip, tossing Chaos 2 onto its back. As Chaos 2 self-righted, Bigger Brother impeded the path of its motion, and Chaos 2 fell back on its back. It successfully self-righted the second time, and ran for Bigger Brother, only to be flipped up on its side. Chaos 2 fell back on its wheels and flipped Bigger Brother over, and when it landed on its wheels, flipped it again. The third flip finally succeeded in getting Bigger Brother on its back, but it self-righted very quickly. Chaos 2 pushed Bigger Brother against the side wall and flipped it, but once more, Bigger Brother self-righted. It escaped Chaos 2's flip, and drove over towards the flames. As Chaos 2 followed it, Bigger Brother manoeuvred to the side, got beneath Chaos 2, and flipped it onto its back. Now, however, Chaos 2's CO2 supply had run low, and it was unable to catapult itself back onto its wheels, despite attempting to do so. Bigger Brother backed into Chaos 2 to ensure that it would be unable to self-right. Finally, Chaos 2 gave up, allowing Refbot to count it out. Bigger Brother reversed Chaos 2 towards the pit, and pushed it in. Winner: Bigger Brother Razer (4) vs S3 The two robots swivelled around each other as usual, but Razer was the one to attack, grabbing the wheel cylinder of S3, and avoiding the flywheel. Razer pushed S3 into Shunt, who axed it, and Razer crushed slowly through S3's armour. Pulling out of Shunt's CPZ, Razer raised its claw, and pulled S3 into the air with it. Razer held S3 over the flames, burning the rubber of its tires, before carrying it to Dead Metal, who carved long slashes in S3's rear armour. Finally, Razer released S3, and it frantically drove around, trying to attack. However, Razer caught it once more, pushed it into Dead Metal, and stopped the spinning disc. S3 was lifted nearly out of the arena by Shunt, Razer and Dead Metal, but finally escaped the clutches of Dead Metal. It was quickly caught again by Razer, who put the tip of its beak in the blade's holster in S3, and pushed it into the House Robots. As Razer carved into S3's back armour, the cease was called and the judges were consulted. The match was given to Razer, and it was put through to the UK final. Winner: Razer Trivia *This Semi-Final signified the first time that Chaos 2 lost in the main competition, after eighteen consecutive wins. *Razer's first appearance beyond the heats was in this Semi-Final. *Bigger Brother's defeat of S3 is ranked equal 22nd in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars, at 29 seconds. *The battle between Razer and Spawn Again was a grudge match from The Southern Annihilator, where Razer defeated Spawn of Scutter in Round 2. *Both of the robots which competed in the final battle of the series (Razer and Bigger Brother) came from this semi-final. Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion